Un voile et tout se brise
by Naymilie
Summary: Un recueils d petit OS écrits par mwa... surtout en rapport avec la mort de Sirius.
1. Pendant ta chute

Ma première fic ! Je suis zémue !

Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent a la Grande Prêtresse J.K.Rowling (Amen ). Si vous avez un problème avec l'homosexualité, j'attire votre attention sur la petite croix en haut a droite Elle est là, elle vous attend patiemment. Pour les autres, bah j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Remus se figea, voyant son ami tomber derrière le voile. Puis, les cris de Harry retentirent…

_Non ! Sirius ! Elle t'a… elle t'a tué !_

Toutes ces années de bonheur, avec Sirius et les autres maraudeurs apparurent dans l'esprit du loup-garou…

Leur 1ere rencontre…dès le début, il avait apprécié Sirius…son visage d'ange…pâle, contrastant merveilleusement avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris …son sourire si sincère, si réconfortant, si innocent qu'on ne peut lui en vouloir …

Leur 1ere blague… contre les Serpentards évidemment… ils avaient creusé un trou devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, et l'avaient rempli d'une potion qui les avait rendus verts toute une journée… ils avaient fait pire après, mais cette plaisanterie restera gravée a jamais dans leurs esprits, car c'est ce même soir qu'il devinrent les Maraudeurs…

Leur 1ere preuve d'amitié….ils avaient deviné que Remus était un loup-garou, mais contrairement a ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ils avaient décidé de devenir des Animagus… Remus… Remus en avait pleuré de joie…et les avait remercié de tout son cœur… C'était Sirius. Son Sirius, qui avait eu cette idée, qui nouerait a jamais des liens entre eux…

Leur 1ere pleine lune… ils lui avaient tenu compagnie, durant cette nuit inoubliable… il avait pu sortir dans le parc, courant avec ses amis, ses frères, et les avait encore une fois remercié tant de fois, de s'être senti aimé sous sa forme de loup…

_Sirius…tu es un ami formidable… peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu un ami tel que toi…_

Un larme, unique, coula sur la joue de Remus.

Puis les images recommencèrent à défiler…

Ils se revit, pleurant dans le dortoir… il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux…et il en avait honte…il avait l'impression d'être un traître … Et Sirius était entré, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas…

« - Moony tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ….

Sirius je…

Il réprima un sanglot

je suis amoureux…

Une lueur de tristesse était passé dans les yeux de Sirius, mais Remus ne l'avait pas remarquée

Et qui est-ce ?

Je ne peux pas le dire…je suis…je suis… un monstre… cette personne est formidable… elle est belle, intelligente, drôle…

Sirius s'était alors rapproché de lui, et l'avait serré dans ses bras, tendrement, tout en caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts

Qui que ce soit, je serai toujours la Moony…

C'est toi Sirius… je t'aime…

Puis, les larmes coulèrent, mais il n'eut pas le courage de se dégager des bras de Sirius, qui sourit.

Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Parce que… je suis ridicule…comment tu pourrais m'aimer ? Je suis un loup-garou et…

Sa voix se brisa

Tu mérites mieux que moi…

Sirius l'allongea sur le lit, s'allongea a son tour au dessus de lui, et l'embrassa, avant de murmurer :

Peut être que je mérite mieux, mais je ne veux pas mieux…je te veux toi. Je t'aime aussi Remus…»

Ce jour avait été le plus beau de toute sa vie. Encore une fois, il se sentait aimé, et il se disait que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce bonheur…

Mais le bonheur est-il éternel ? Peut-être… mais il est éphémère a la fois….

Après… après avoir passé des années formidables, James se maria avec Lily, Sirius et lui s'installèrent Square Grimmaurd, et Peter… il continua a « être leur ami »…

La suite, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi… le cœur de Remus fut brisé, lorsqu'il apprit que Sirius avait été envoyé en prison pour avoir livré les Potter a Voldemort…

Durant 13 longues et douloureuses années, il essaya, mais ne put oublier son Sirius, qui n'était qu'un traître a ses yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il devint professeur a Poudlard, Sirius s'échappa de la prison d'Azkaban…

Après de longues explications entre lui et Remus, tout redevint comme avant, et ils retournèrent Square Grimmaurd…

Et là, aujourd'hui, après tant d'années a avoir essayé de le haïr, et après l'avoir enfin retrouvé, il disparaissait devant ses yeux, derrière de voile si mystérieux…

Je t'aime Sirius… et ce même si tu n'est plus… murmura-t-il avant de revenir a la réalité, et de retenir Harry , qui, lui, ne comprenait pas que c'était la fin…

La fin de Sirius Black.

* * *

Fin ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? 


	2. After POV Remus

Je reviens avec un deuxième OS toujours sur le même sujet... bon, je sais, il y a plus gai come sujet, mais bon j'y peux rien, j'aime écrire des choses triste... .  
Reviews please :)

* * *

Je me réveille lentement, les yeux encore embués de toutes ces larmes versées. Toutes les nuits, c'est la même chose. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je me dis que le soir suivant, je n'aurais plus de larmes. Mais chaque soir, je pleure. Je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée, les doigts serrés autour de ton collier. Les pleurs se tarissent peu à peu et je m'endors enfin. Et je me réveille le matin, le moral plus bas que le jour précédent. 

Est-ce que cette peine partira un jour ? J'en doute.

Et mes nuits sont hantées. Hantées de ton souvenir. De ton fantôme, qui me sourit comme au premier jour, qui me regarde avec la même lueur de bienveillance, qui me fait me sentir bien.  
Et chaque réveil est plus douloureux que le précédent. Car le vide n'en n'est qu'à chaque fois plus grand.

J'aurais dû être plus courageux. Plus sincère envers moi même et envers toi. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de te perdre. Et de ce qu'on penserait de moi. J'ai toujours eu peur du regard des autres. Et je m'en protégeais grâce aux études. Sauf que là, je n'avais plus les études. Alors j'ai tout enfouit au fond de moi. Me convaincant chaque jour un peu plus que j'étais un monstre, que j'avais tort, que cela ne m'avancerait à rien d'être franc.  
Et je ne t'ai rien dit.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Avant que l'on parte sauver Harry au ministère. Tu es venu me chercher, et quand j'ai compris le danger qui te menaçait, j'ai eu peur de te perdre encore une fois. Alors je t'ai tout avoué. Tu m'as souri et enlacé. Notre baiser, le premier et le dernier, avait un goût de cerise. Et ton parfum, cette odeur d'agrumes que je reconnaissais entre mille autres m'envoûtait complètement.  
Un poids dans mon cœur s'était enlevé, et je ne pu que sourire aux mots que tu murmura contre mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que je te l'avais enfin dit, le destin en avait-il décidé autrement. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, pendant que tu tombais avec une lenteur irréelle derrière le voile. Chacun de tes mouvements, chacune de tes expression se grava dans ma mémoire avec une précision plus que douloureuse.  
Puis ce fut fini.

Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi d'avoir tant hésité. D'avoir eu peur de ta réaction. Car au fond, j'ai été égoïste. Je me suis persuadé que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aimais, et je n'ai rien dit pour te garder auprès de moi. Ne m'en veux pas, car ce serait pire que tout.  
Pardonne moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt,

Je t'aime Sirius.


	3. After POV Sirius

Je reviens encore avec un autre one shot... toujours triste... Décidément, faut que j'me calme --'  
Cette fois, on fait un tour du côté de chez Sirius... que ressent-il ?

Evidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR...

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je ne ressens rien. Ni le froid, ni la douleur. Pourtant, je suis allongé par terre, avec l'impression d'avoir fait une chute interminable. Je suppose qu'avec le choc, j'aurais dû avoir mal. Ou même…perdre la vie.  
Un lumière blanche m'aveugle, et tout me revient en mémoire. Le Square Grimmaurd. Le Ministère. Bellatrix. Le voile. Et là, je prends conscience de la douloureuse vérité. Je suis mort. J'essaye de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne ressens même pas de la tristesse ou des regrets. Je ne suis plus qu'un esprit parmi tant d'autres. Et je ne peux même pas en souffrir.  
Soudain, je sens qu'on me relève. Je regarde autour de moi. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Le néant. Un néant blanc dont le silence est pire que tout. Je n'entends même pas le bruit de ma respiration. Quoi de plus normal. Je ne respire plus.  
Je reprends quand même une certaine contenance et commence à marcher.  
Lentement, au début. Puis, au loin, j'ai l'impression de voir des formes. Des silhouettes familières. Alors, je marche de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à courir. Mais plus je cours, plus ces formes s'éloignent. Et elles disparaissent.  
Je m'arrête alors, regardant désespérément autour de moi. Rien. Je ne suis même pas essoufflé. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, en proie à une sensation de vide intense.  
C'est alors que je m'aperçoit d'une chose que je n'avais même pas remarquée. Pourtant, maintenant que je l'ai vue, c'est flagrant.  
Le sol. Il est lisse, comme du verre. Normal, c'est du verre.  
Et sous mes pieds, je vois des parcelles de la vie que j'ai laissée derrière moi.  
Harry. Dans une chambre que je crois être une de ma maison. Et il pleure. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je n'aurais jamais voulu voir des larmes embuer ce regard émeraude.  
Pardonne moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas pu être fidèle à mon devoir. J'avais donné ma parole de Maraudeur à James de te protéger. Et je ne l'ai pas tenue.  
Je me relève et avance un peu. Je vois ma cousine. Ma chère cousine Bellatrix qui se réjouit de m'avoir enfin éliminé. Mes poings se serrent, tout comme mes mâchoires. Je ferais tout pour te pourrir la vie comme tu as ruiné la mienne ! Et ce même si je ne suis plus en vie.  
J'avance encore un peu, et là, ce que je vois me fait à nouveau tomber à genoux.  
Remus. Mon Remus. Qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Encore plus que Harry. Ma gorge se serre. Mais les larmes ne coulent toujours pas. Pourtant, comme je voudrais pleurer en même temps que lui.  
Non, ne pleure pas mon Moony. Ne pleure pas pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.  
Je vois alors ses pleurs redoubler. Et tout ça à cause de moi.  
Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant voir mon Remus ainsi, si désespéré. Comme je m'en veux d'avoir été si faible. D'avoir été si bête pour ne pas échapper à ce simple sort.  
Je porte ma main à mes lèvres, me souvenant de notre premier et dernier baiser, quelques jours auparavant. A moins que ce ne soit quelques heures. Je ne sais pas.  
Son odeur de pêche et Ses lèvres sucrées ont enivré mon esprit dès le début. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. C'est lui qui a eu le courage dont j'ai manqué toutes ces années.  
Savait-il que cela se finirait comme ça ? Non. Il me l'aurait dit, n'est ce pas ? Il ne me l'aurait pas caché.  
Je suppose que cette intuition venait de son côté loup.  
Je rouvre les yeux et je vois alors Harry entrer dans sa chambre. Il se tourne vers lui, essuyant d'un revers de manche ses larmes. Il n'a jamais voulu montrer sa détresse. Il a toujours favorisé celle des autres. Peut-être était-ce une façon d'oublier la sienne.  
Mon filleul s'approche alors de son lit et lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.  
Il hoche la tête sourit tristement. D'un sourire qui me fend le cœur. Harry referme la porte puis revient vers lui et s'allonge à ses côtés.  
Remus le prend alors dans ses bras, et Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou. Je ne le vois plus, mais je sais que ses pleurs ne se tarissent pas. Tout comme ceux de mon Moony.  
Je reste là, à les regarder pleurer pour moi. Alors que je ne le mérite pas. Je les ai abandonnés, laissés là, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je ne pourrais plus les protéger désormais. Et les larmes ne veulent toujours pas couler. Pourtant, ma gorge se serre. C'est peut-être la seule chose que je peux ressentir maintenant.  
Pardonne moi, Remus. De t'avoir laissé. Et de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Encore une fois, pardonne moi, car cela veut dire que j'ai douté de toi. Alors que je n'aurais pas du.  
Même si je n'avais pas eu ton amour, ton amitié m'a apporté bien plus que tout autre chose durant cette trop courte vie que j'ai eue.  
Mais je peux te promettre une dernière chose.  
Où que je sois, je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Je t'aime, Remus.

* * *

Vala ! Reviews siouplé ! lol


End file.
